Megumi Tadokoro
Tadokoro Megumi(田所 恵 Tadokoro Megumi) is one of the heroines in the manga. Hailed from the snowy outstation in Japan, Megumi went to Totsuki Culinary Academy to becoming a chef and make her family proud. Unfortunately, even with her neat skills in cooking her poor social skills got the best of her and had to relied on someone who his easier to communicate with her possibly due to her humble status in the academy. However, after witness Soma's incredible cooking skills and creative method of cooking, Megumi would become his assist partner and friend through out the series. Appearance Megumi has a long black hair with two pig tails. Personality Easily nervous and sensitive, Megumi is one of the clumsy and shy students who try to doing her best while keeping her best to becoming a chef. She is easily panic whenever accidents (some are usually in a comedic fashion) happened or other students almost finish their work. She is also rather cautious student who use the words carefully to avoid unwanted consequences.It is revealed that in manga Chapter 14, Megumi is actually fear the crowd and maybe this is the reason for her to be having barely survived passing in the academy ,eve with her actually good skills in cooking. Despite her weakness, Megumi is an honest and innocent student who not lie about anything She is having a strong determination and will that will try her best to reach her dream to becoming a chef after she paired with Soma. She is also values friendship and rather observe towards any cooking style available in order for Megumi to learn the style fast (especially Soma's). Plot Backstory An average girl in every teenager, Megumi is came from the snowy outstation far away from the capital and has a desire to become one of the chef. With the family and friends supports over her dreams, she bit farewell to her family and embark her journey to become a chef. Soma's entry in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy However, her life in the Totsuki Culinary academy isn't going exactly hopeful as she thought to be. Ever since Megumi entered the academy grounds, she had failed most of the cooking assignments due to her poor presentation to her cooking skills. To worsen the situation, she received a warning letter from the academy that should she failed again she will be expelled immediately. In a new semester, she is also one of the students that actually being skeptic towards Soma's dream and later decided not losing to him. Unfortunately, none is willing to team up with her due to her lack of confidence. Much to her worries, her class lecturer is none other than Roland Chapelle, a French Cuisine lecturer whom rarely smile and intolerate any student whom didn't reach his eligible grade. As Chapelle make a short brief about Boeuf Bourguignon(French dish) of his class, Megumi decided to tag herself with Soma as her partner. Megumi's fear is confirmed as she is concern over Soma's carefree personality to make the dish, even he is clueless about the main assignment. During the class, Megumi left the workplace to help out Soma while not knowing that two other students sabotaged their ingredients. The situation made Megumi panicked both over the limited time, sabotage ingredients and Chapelle's seriousness of the results, almost thought that if this is going to be her last day in the academy. However, she was told by Soma not to give up early and he finish the dish anyways, giving Megumi some confidence and continued to help Soma whatever she could. In minutes before the time limit, their Boeuf Bourguignon''is finished and surpassed other students. As the meal was impressed even the stern French chef (such as the beef's flexibility), Megumi began to ask on how would Soma know such ingredient for that dish, which Soma complied that as a boy, he researched the usages of the different ingredients and tested their effects, and thus prompted by Soma to taste the dish to prove his point. Both Megumi and Chapelle take their bite and both found it delicious over the tender of the meal. Amazingly, this dish also made serious chef smile for the first time, much as a shocker to all the students around them ((including the 2 culprit who are responsible for their backfired sabotage). With the lecturer respect over the Soma(he wished to give them a higher grade yet he claimed that he didn't have ''that authority to do so), both Megumi and Soma passed the test with their A as their final score. Soon after the class, Megumi is impressed over Soma's creativity and resourcefulness in cooking, might thought that she is actually teamed up with a skillful freshman. However, as Soma began to have her taste over his squid, she has second thoughts and this also made her skeptic thoughts about him even more. Soma Joined Polar Star Dormitory In the Polar Star Dormitory, Megumi having thoughts about Soma's cheekiness and hoped that she wouldn't going to meet him anytime soon, until Soma accidently enter the bathroom without realizing her was in the bath room. Among of Satoshi's group , she is one of the students whom also welcome Soma to the hostel which she is reluctantly joined the group after the incident. During the party, she is surprised that Soma managed to pass entrance skill test just before night, and easily embarrassed that the fact of her horrible experience by taken 3 months to impress the warden.Within minutes after the party began, Megumi felt asleep with the rest of the group (except Soma and Satoshi) until she is awoken by the noise of the group but she instead she found an odd friendship between Satoshi and Soma. Shokugeki Challenge of Meat Princess, Mido Ikumi During Soma days in the school, Megumi encourage him to join any clubs since he is skillful almost in any dish. With Soma is excited about joining the club, Megumi also be his accompany to join the club he choose and support his decision whatever he decide. When both she and Soma join Don R's, they found the club is empty except the club president. During Soma's Shokugeki victory over Ikumi, Megumi an Kanachi celebrate the club survived from the demolition for the Nakiri project over the. She is also the ones who was shocked that Soma wasn't interested in joining the club despite his long days within' the club (Soma claimed days in the might prompted him to create anther dish in his mind) and along with Soma she quit the club. Training Camp Main Article:Training Camp Arc Prior the training camp, Megumi is shocked that she would be the part of the hellish camp again, who claimed by her fellow Polar Star Gang member, Yuuki that Megumi had struggle throughout the camp and losing in the camp would be like living in a living hell. With Soma's confidently implied that the Polar Star Gang would be the other half succeed in the camp, Megumi began to feel confused yet the confidence and . With the Polar Star Gang ready to see it through as they embark their journey to the camp, Megumi hoped that this camp she will be survive along with the others without failed in the camp. With the Polar Star Gang would go to the Tootsuki Resort, one of Nakiri Family properties famed for it's hostel services, as the main training camp, Megumi was surprised over the interior design of the hotel as well as many attendance of the students, wondering about her fate would be if she failed in the camp. She is also encountered the Alumni 10 , who became their guest judges of the camp, before she was braced by Inui Hinako After the opening ceremony of the camp, Megumi decided to tag with Soma as usual and met up Takumi Aldini and Isami Aldini, the Italian Cuisine Chef, in their first test and also witnessed Takumi's intentional to stepped on Soma's feet in order to proposed a challenge to Soma, which was halted by Inui over the task for her test would in just an hour. With little time to waste and the subject theme was set, Megumi and Soma search the natural ingredients in the vicinity of the limited area of the Tootsuki Resort while thinking which Japanese Dish would they made for the test. Like many other students, they collect fish and other herbs as their prime ingredients for their Japanese cuisine. However before they could start cooking, both she and Soma were intercepted by the Aldini Twins with Takumi demonstrated to his would be rival Soma's cooking using their main ingredient, wild duck.Megumi was first thought that Isami striped the duck flesh from bones in matter of minutes, which only known that Takumi's the speed and style would be even rivaled with Soma's(much to Soma's acknowledged about Takumi's style is). Megumi was confused about Soma's eureka is actually Inui snack, the Apricot Seeds, had to do with Soma's food which she will perform. With On the next day after Inui's test, Megumi and Soma would proceed to Shinomiya challenge over the vegetable dish.This time it is a solo test and should anyone giving assistance would had the chef terminated from, much to Megumi's fear about dropping the academy. With the rules of every chef for him/herself, Megumi was lonely ,Despite her fears and doubt, Megumi determined that she will prove herself that she can do thing independently without giving burden to her friend. With her collected ingredients were presented,including the bad cauliflower,Megumi thought the idea by using the white vinegar to cover the bad part of to make her dish. Unfortunately, her dish didn't passed Shinomiya's test due to Shinomiya's senseless judgement for his focus on the fresh made food without changing recipe methods(his description would proved to be a lie by Soma to cover his mistake by mixing the almost-expired to the fresh ones). Soma stood for Megumi about Shinomiya's irresponsible mistake which resorted to Shinomiya's denial and threatens Soma to expel Soma as well, Megumi tried to halt Soma to argue with the ignorant and narcissistic alumni or he will be eliminated along with her, giving her fake smile over to ensured that Soma that "have no worries about her". Even so, her attempts went futile after her smile made Soma even willing to protect (he dislike dishonest people who do something they didn't like) her by issued a Shokugeki to Shinomiya, which a part of speculation that should Shinomiya lost Megumi's determination from training camp will be revoked, much to Megumi's cried in happiness that for the first time in his life, someone cared for her other than her family. Category:Student Category:Female Characters Category:Student Category:Female Characters Clubs *Don R's (Temporary member) Cooking Style Megumi style of cooking mostly based on cutting the. With her neat style of cutting, most of her cuts are considered as artistic as well as well prepare. It is due to her phobia to the crowd ''Shokugeki'' Records Others and non Shokugeki cooking duel Trivia *Megumi is one of the few student in Tootsuki Culinary Academy recognize Soma's creative and innovative cooking skills and alternative technique in searching the ingredients for the meal. *Along with Soma, Megumi is the resident of the Polar Star Dormitory and often lived with the girls of the hostel. Category:Student Category:Female Characters